Piperazine derivatives, bearing on one of the carbon atoms a lower alkyloxycarbonyl radical or a hydroxymethyl radical, are described in Helv. Chim. Acta, 45, 2383-2402 (1962). These piperazine derivatives are taught to be useful as anthelmintics, antihistaminics and as psychotropic drugs.
N-aryl-4-(4,4-diarylbutyl)-1-piperazinealkanamides, which are optionally substituted on one of the piperazine carbon atoms with a methyl radical, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,104. Said piperazinealkanamides are taught to be useful as coronary vasodilators, as local anaesthetics, as central nervous system stimulating agents and as anticarriageenin agents.
N-aryl-piperazineacetamides which are optionally substituted in the piperazine part with a methyl or a phenyl radical, are described in C.A. 90, 168, 547 as useful intermediates in the preparation of analgesics.
The compounds of the present invention differ from the aforementioned prior art compounds by the nature of the substituents on the piperazine moiety and by their pharmacological properties.